How Troublesome!
by el Cierto
Summary: Nggak tahu mau diberi judul apa. AU. Shika bermimpi buruk tentang Ino. Faktanya toh ia tetap peduli pada sobatnya sedari kecil itu. One Shot. Shika-Ino...XD


**TITLE: I DO LOVE YOU**

**DISCLAIMER : Naruto and all chara belong to Kishimoto-sama. I am just a crazy fan with crazy mind who like to destroy his chara ~kicked~ :D**

**WARNING : OOC, AU**

-O-o-O-

_One shot! Fanfic lama yang ngendon di flash disk author. akhirnya dipikir-pikir juga, daripada ngotorin ntu fd, mendingan dipublish. wew, my first ff yang pairingnya nggak nge-crack_.^_^

..ENJOY..

XXXXXX

"_SHIKAMARUUUUU, BANGUN!" teriakan Ino melengking amat sangat keras seolah hendak merobohkan langit-langit kamar tempat Shikamaru sedang bergelung nyaman dalam rutinitas favoritnya._

"_Grgrgrgrhhh… Ino! Kau ini benar-benar merepotkan!" __umpat Shikamaru sambil membuka matanya dengan malas._

_BRUGH! Suara keras kembali terdengar seiring dengan jatuhnya Shikamaru dari tempat tidurnya._

_Pemuda berambut panjang itu mengerang pelan. __Ditatapnya Ino dengan pandangan kejengkelan tingkat tinggi. Tapi belum sampai mulutnya membuka untuk menggerutui gadis di hadapannya itu sebuah bantal melayang dan menghantam mukanya telak._

_Shikamaru menggeletukkan giginya. Ekspresi wajahnya yang biasanya selalu datar-datar saja dan malas itu kini menjadi merah padam karena marah._

"_Cukup! Ino!" sebutnya dingin._

"_CUKUP KATAMU? KAU? TIDUR TERUS KERJAANMU! DAN KAU BILANG AKU HARUS CUKUP? KAU PIKIR KAU SIAPA HA? KAU! KUSURUH KAU UNTUK MEMBERSIHKAN RUMAH DAN MENCUCI PAKAIAN TAPI KAU MALAH TIDUR-TIDURAN SEENAKNYA! __DASAR PEMALAS!" suara Ino kembali mengelegar. Shikamaru mendongak dan matanya melotot horor menyaksikan sosok Ino yang berkacak pinggang di depannya dengan salah satu kaki terangkat menginjak pahanya. __Rambut pirangnya tergerai dan berkibar-kibar seperti tertiup angin. Membuat Ino bagai Medusa dengan kepala ularnya. Mengerikan sekali._

"_DASAR SUAMI TAK BERGUNA KAU SHIKAMARU! __BASTARD LAZY ASS! BANGUN DAN BERSIHKAN RUMAH SEKARANG JUGA ATAU KAU TAK DAPAT MAKAN MALAM!" dengan itu Ino menginjak paha Shikamaru sekeras-kerasnya lalu menendang Shikamaru dengan sepenuh tenaga membuat Shikamaru melayang tinggi untuk kemudian terlempar dari kamarnya dan terguling di tangga…._

BRUGHGH!

"AAARRGHGHGH!" Shikamaru mengerang sementara kedua matanya terbuka perlahan. Ternyata apa yang baru dialaminya itu hanya mimpi. Tapi ia sampai jatuh dari tempat tidurnya. Uh! Tapi ia pun bernapas agak lega. Sambil bangun dan kembali duduk di atas kasur, ia mengusap keringat yang membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Benar-benar mimpi yang mengerikan karena ia sampai banjir keringat dingin seperti itu padahal kamarnya bersuhu 18 derajat oleh karena AC yang selalu ia nyalakan menjelang tidur.

"Ah, setidaknya itu hanya mimpi! Syukurlah!" Shikamaru mengusap punggungnya yang agak sakit karena tadi terantuk lantai kayu kamarnya yang keras.

"Shikamaru?" terdengar suara yang sudah tak asing lagi di telinga Shikamaru. Ya, pemilik suara itulah yang baru saja hadir dalam mimpinya. Ino Yamanaka.

"Ya. Ada apa Ino?" tanya Shikamaru sesaat setelah terdiam.

"Aku mengantarkan sarapan. Kau lupa ya? Yoshino-basan kan memintaku membuatkanmu sarapan selama beliau dan Shikaku-jisan ke Oto. Dan itu mulai berlaku hari ini. Jadi jangan kunci kamarmu atau aku sendiri akan membukanya karena aku punya kunci duplikat semua pintu di rumah ini sekarang," ujar Ino panjang lebar.

Shikamaru mendengus malas. Benar-benar merepotkan. Ibunya. Dan Ino. Wanita. Memang benar-benar merepotkan. Apakah ini semua tanda bahwa mimpinya itu akan jadi nyata? Shikamaru bergidik. Tidak! Itu tidak boleh terjadi.

Dengan langkah gontai, Shikamaru pun membuka pintu kamarnya sementara sebuah pikiran mendadak melintas di otaknya. Ia perlu mengganti kunci kamarnya sepertinya. Hhhnn…

Perlahan pintu kamar pun ia buka dan ia sesaat terpana mendapati sosok Ino di hadapannya. Sahabatnya sejak kecil itu tersenyum manis.

"Pagi, Shikamaru! Kupastikan kau baru saja bangun karena terjatuh dari tempat tidur akibat mimpi buruk. Benar?"

Shikamaru mengangguk. Ia sudah tak begitu heran jika Ino bisa menebak apa yang terjadi padanya. Sahabatnya itu memang punya keahlian membaca pikiran orang. Semacam itulah.

"Oke! Kalau begitu kau cepatlah mandi, Shika! Sementara, well, aku sepertinya perlu melakukan sesuatu terhadap kamarmu!" ucap Ino sambil melirik ke dalam kamar.

Shikamaru mendengus. Tanpa berkata apapun ia pun membalikkan tubuh, menyambar handuk yang tersampir di kursi belajarnya dan menuju kamar mandi.

Sementara Shikamaru mandi, Ino bertindak cepat. Dirapikannya tempat tidur Shikamaru. Dilepasnya bed cover yang sudah kotor dan digantinya dengan yang bersih. Beberapa pakaian kotor yang tergonggok di lantai pun ia kumpulkan dan ia masukkan ke kerajang pakaian kotor. Ia sempat harus berjengit ketika menemukan _boxer_ Shikamaru di antara pakaian-pakaian kotor itu. Hhhh…. _Dasar pemalas sekali sih kau, Shika! Menjijikkan. _Hati Ino menggerutu jijik.

Ketika Shikamaru keluar dari kamar mandi, ia mendapati kamarnya sudah rapi dan bersih. Tak ada baju-baju kotornya yang semula berserakan di sana-sini. Ino merapikan semuanya untuknya. Ternyata wanita tak selamanya merepotkan. Setidaknya Ino tak meneriakinya seperti dalam mimpinya itu.

"SHIKAMARUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Ah, tidak begitu juga … Shikamaru menyeringai. Setelah berganti dengan T-shirt dan celana hitam panjangnya ia pun bergegas turun. Menemui Ino yang telah meneriakinya dari ruang makan.

"Ini kau sendiri yang buat?" sambil duduk Shikamaru bertanya karena dilihatnya ada dua piring berisi tempura dan dua potong sandwich tuna.

Ino mengangguk.

"Habiskan ya?"

"Hnn… kalau rasanya enak sih tak masalah," gumam Shikamaru sambil meraih sepotong sandwich. Dikunyahnya pelan dan rasanya enak juga. Racikannya pas. Tidak terlalu asin dan tidak terlalu manis.

"Bagaimana?"

"Lumayan," jawab Shikamaru sambil mengambil lagi potongan kedua. "Kau tak sarapan?"

"Aku tak suka sarapan," sahut Ino.

"Ah, bilang saja kau sedang diet," tukas Shikamaru sambil melirik sekilas ke Ino, "dan Ino, aku capek sebenarnya mengatakan ini padamu, bahwa nggak semua cowok menyukai cewek kerempeng."

"Tapi aku tidak kerempeng tuh."

"Ya, kau mungkin tidak kerempeng tapi menunjukkan tanda-tanda anoreksia!"

"Shika! Awas kau ya?" Ino mencubit lengan Shikamaru dengan gemas hingga sahabatnya itu menjerit kesakitan. Tetapi kemudian keduanya tertawa-tawa.

"Oke! Karena aku telah berbaik hati mengurusimu pagi ini, maka sekarang giliranmu membalas budiku, Shika!" ucap Ino yang sukses membuat Shikamaru melebarkan matanya, heran.

"Apa maksudmu, Ino?" Dalam hati ia sudah was-was. Ternyata semua kebaikan Ino padanya pagi ini ada maunya. Huhhh!

"Temani aku belanja! Hari ada pesta diskon akhir di mall lho. Asyik kan?"

Tetapi Shikamaru sudah lemas duluan mendengar kata "belanja". Benar-benar merepotkan, wanita itu. Hhhhhh…

"Apa tak bisa kau mengajak yang lain saja, Ino?"

"Bisa saja. Tapi kali ini aku ingin kau yang menemaniku! Titik!"

Heyaaaaah… Shikamaru mendengus. Apa boleh buat. Seenggan-enggannya dia menemani Ino belanja akhirnya ia menurut juga. Mendadak ia merasa ia seperti ayahnya yang selalu tunduk pada ibunya. _C'mon, yang benar saja kalau aku juga akan bergabung dengan ISTI… _

Dan di sinilah Shikamaru sekarang, berdiri malas dengan ekspresi mengantuknya yang khas di belakang Ino yang keasyikan memilih-milih gaun yang tergantung di sebuah butik yang sedang _sale_. Wanita!

"Shika, bagaimana menurutmu dengan yang ini?" Ino mengangkat satu gaun minimalis tanpa lengan berwarna biru gelap dengan aksen _glitter_ di bagian pinggangnya.

Shikamaru memperhatikan gaun di tangan Ino itu ogah-ogahan. Membayangkan sejenak jika Ino mengenakannya pasti gaun itu jatuh tepat lima belas senti di atas lutut Ino. Dan dengan demikian dia pun langsung menggeleng. NO!

Ino mengembalikan gaun itu ke tempatnya. Memilih-milih lagi. Lalu dia pun menarik keluar satu gaun berwarna merah marun dengan potongan asimetris di bagian bawahnya. Ia tunjukkan gaun itu pada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru memperhatikan model gaun itu sesaat. Gaun dengan model _backless_ dan bagian depannya terlalu terbuka yang jika dipakai Ino pasti akan mengekspos jelas tubuh sahabatnya itu terutama di bagian punggung dan dada. Tsk! Shikamaru sontak menggeleng. Ia tidak akan mengijinkan Ino mengenakan gaun semacam itu.

"Ah, Shika! Sebenarnya kau ini mau aku pakai gaun yang seperti apa sih? Dari tadi kau terus NO! Ini sudah kelima kalinya. Capek tau!" gerutu Ino akhirnya.

"Kalau capek kita bisa pulang. Toh kau kan sudah beli cukup banyak baju Ino!" Ucap Shikamaru malas.

Ino melirik tas-tas kertas besar yang diletakkan Shikamaru di tempat penitipan tas di butik itu. Ia memang sudah beli cukup banyak baju. Tapi semua baju yang dibelinya sebelumnya itu adalah baju _casual_.

"Tapi aku perlu beli gaun pesta Shika! Tadi itu kan cuma baju biasa!"

Shikamaru mendecah jengkel. Ia menoleh ke sekelilingnya. Melihat-lihat koleksi gaun di butik itu. Dan matanya pun tertumbuk pada satu gaun yang tergantung di pojok. Sebuah gaun midi berwarna _dark purple_ yang simpel, dengan aksen lipitan dan pita warna _soft purple_ di bagian pinggang. Cantik. Dan senyum tipis pun terbentuk di bibirnya.

"Bagaimana dengan ini?" Shikamaru mengangkat gaun itu dan menyodorkannya di depan hidung Ino yang manyun.

Ino terpaku sedetik sebelum kemudian berseru girang.

"Hwaaa…. Shika! Ini cantik sekali! Arigatou ne!" dengan spontan Ino melompat ke Shikamaru dan memeluknya erat lalu menciumnya sekilas di pipi.

Shikamaru tercekat. Pipinya mendadak memerah. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya Ino memeluk atau mencium pipinya jika sahabatnya itu gembira atas apa yang dilakukannya. Tetapi terakhir kali ini Ino melakukannya ketika mereka masih SD dulu, saat Shikamaru membantu Ino mendapatkan bibit bunga tulip ungu yang langka.

Dan selama rentang waktu itu semua sudah berubah. Secara fisik maupun mental, keduanya bukan anak kecil lagi. Ia kini merasakan sensasi aneh tiap kali bersentuhan dengan Ino. Dan apa yang baru saja dilakukan Ino itu tak urung membuat Shikamaru seolah tersengat listrik.

"Ah… tapi gaun ini bukan termasuk gaun yang _on sale_, Shika! Sayang sekali!" suara kecewa Ino menyadarkan Shikamaru dari lamunannya.

Shikamaru menoleh dan mendapati raut kecewa di wajah Ino.

"Kenapa?"

"Gaun ini tidak di_-sale_. Jadi aku tak mungkin membelinya. Ini terlalu mahal," jawab Ino sambil meletakkan gaun itu kembali ke tempatnya, namun tangan Shikamaru menahan tangannya.

"Coba dulu gaun ini. Dan jika ukurannya pas, aku akan membelikannya untukmu," kata Shikamaru datar.

"Benarkah?" Ino tak percaya.

Shikamaru mengangguk.

"Yah, cepatlah!"

Dengan senang, Ino pun bergegas memasuki ruang pas. Dan beberapa detik kemudian ia keluar dalam balutan gaun pilhan Shikamaru itu. Pas sekali ukurannya.

Shikamaru terpaku sesaat. Matanya yang biasanya bersinar redup karena mengantuk, kini terbuka lebar. Menatap Ino tanpa kedip. _Kami, Ino cantik sekali!_ Hati Shikamaru memuji.

Namun Shikamaru tak melontarkan pujiannya. Ia hanya mengangguk. Lalu Ino pun kembali lagi ke ruang pas untuk melepas gaun itu.

Setelah mendapatkan gaun itu, keduanya pun keluar dari butik. Ino bergayut manja di lengan Shikamaru. Ia tampak senang sekali sementara Shikamaru tetap saja dengan ekspresi malasnya.

"Shika-kun?" sebuah seruan lembut membuat langkah keduanya terhenti. Shikamaru menoleh, demikian juga Ino.

Dan tampak di depan mereka seorang gadis setinggi Ino dan juga berambut pirang tesenyum manis menyapa Shikamaru.

Ino mengerutkan kening. Temari. Nama gadis itu. Ia kenal, karena gadis itu pernah menjadi kakak kelas mereka ketika mereka masih kelas 1 SMA dan Temari kelas 3.

Yang membuat Ino kemudian kaget adalah karena perlahan Shikamaru melepaskan tangannya yang sedari tadi menggayuti lengannya. Menandakan bahwa Shikamaru tak ingin Temari melihat mereka bergandengan lengan.

"Hai, Temari," sahut Shikamaru, tersenyum.

Ino terbeliak. Shikamaru tersenyum. Bukan senyum tipis atau sinis atau senyum malas, melainkan senyum manis. _Shit!_ Ino mengumpat dalam hati. _Apa-apaan ini!_

"Kalian sedang berkencan ya?" tanya Temari kemudian, melirik Ino tak ramah.

"Haha… tentu saja tidak. Ino sahabatku sedari kecil, Temari. Mana mungkin aku… Yah kau tahu sendirilah. Bukan begitu Ino?" Shikamaru menoleh ke Ino.

"Ya, tentu saja, _**Shika-kun**_!" Ino menekankan suara ketika ia menyebut nama Shikamaru sebagaimana tadi Temari tadi menyebutnya. "Temari-chan, tak perlu khawatir kok. Aku cuma minta tolong ditemani Shikamaru untuk memilih gaun yang akan kukenakan di prom nanti. Tahu kan, aku kan dengan Sai!"

Temari menjadi tersenyum cerah.

"Benarkah begitu? Jadi benar ya kalau kau memang pacaran dengan Sai?"

"Begitulah!" ucap Ino, "dan kurasa aku pulang duluan saja. Shikamaru, kau temani Temari. Selamat bersenang-senang. Bye-bye!" lalu dengan cepat Ino pun merebut tas-tas di tangan Shikamaru dan kemudian berlalu meninggalkan tempat itu.

…

Ino tercekat ketika ia membuka pintu rumahnya dan mendapati Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru?"

"Kenapa kau tadi pergi begitu saja, Ino?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Bukannya kau harusnya bersama Temari?" Ino malah balik tanya.

"Merepotkan! Jelas kau yang mengajakku menemanimu kan, tapi kenapa kemudian kau malah meninggalkanku begitu saja dengannya?"

"Tapi aku hanya tidak ingin mengganggu kalian…" kilah Ino.

"Hh, bilang saja kau tadi ada urusan dengan Sai!" tuduh Shikamaru.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku ada urusan dengan Sai? Kau sendiri kan sudah dengan Temari. Jadi, seharusnya kau tak perlu datang dan menggangguku malam-malam begini, Shikamaru! Dan lagi, aku sangat capek!"

"Apa benar kau dan Sai, kalian punya hubungan khusus?" tanya Shikamaru serius, tak terdengar sama sekali nada malas dan acuh tak acuhnya yang biasa.

"Sudah kubilang itu bukan urusanmu, Shika!" Ino naik pitam.

"Tentu saja itu urusanku! Kau tidak boleh menjalin hubungan lebih dengan Sai atau dengan siapapun, Ino!"

"Ohya? Memang apa hakmu berkata begitu?"

"Karena kau adalah milikku!" Shikamaru akhirnya kelepasan bicara. Ia memang sangat tidak suka melihat Ino dengan cowok lain dan selama ini dia sudah cukup bersabar. Tapi kali ini, ia tidak akan tinggal diam. Persetan dengan mimpi seramnya, ia tidak ingin kehilangan Ino.

Ino menatap Shikamaru sesaat sebelum tertawa.

"Haha," tawa sinis, "yang benar saja Shikamaru. Kau sudah jelas punya Temari! Jadi bagaimana bisa kau bilang aku milikmu ha?"

Shikamaru maju dan mencengkram kedua lengan Ino dengan erat sementara matanya menetap lekat kearah sahabat sejak kecilnya itu.

"Perlu kau tahu Ino, aku dan Temari tak pernah ada hubungan apa-apa. Kami hanya teman, tak lebih. Dan jika pun aku harus memiliki hubungan lebih, itu hanya denganmu.."

Ino tercekat. Mulutnya sedikit menganga. Ia tak percaya pada apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"S-Shikamaru aku..." Ino tak sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya karena Shikamaru telah lebih dulu membungkamnya dengan sebuah kecupan lembut di bibirnya.

"Maafkan aku baru bisa mengatakan ini, Ino.. tapi aku mencintaimu.." ucap Shikamaru setelah melepaskan ciumannya. Kedua mata _hazel-_nya menatap Ino lekat.

"Apa.. itu tak merepotkanmu, Shikamaru?" tanya Ino dengan senyum simpul.

"Tentu saja merepotkan, tapi aku menyukainya."

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!" Ino nyengir sementara tangannya memukul dada Shikamaru pelan, "sayang aku menyukaimu juga, dasar pemalas!"

Shikamaru ganti nyengir. Lebar. Dipeluknya Ino dengan erat. Ia bahagia. Belum pernah ia merasa begitu bahagia sebelumnya. Ternyata berurusan dengan wanita tak selamanya merepotkan. Hmmm….

**FIN**

**A/N : Pairing Shika-Ino adalah **_**the sweetest non crack pairing**__**ever in Naruto-series, I think. There's a bunch of story about the pairing that really sweet and make sense. They are really match! Meski aku pernah sekali dua menyebutkan tentang pairing Shika dengan Temari, tapi secara inti Shikamaru hanya dan hanya cocok dengan Ino-chan seorang. Yosh! SHIKA_INO!**_

_**Sayang author belum bisa bikin ff yang manis tentang mereka. Padahal ingin sekali buat ff pairing ini… well…. Wish u all like to read and review, my friend^_^ **_


End file.
